I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication devices (WCDs), and more particularly, to a wireless communication device (WCD) capable of performing a handoff between different paging signals when operating in a paging environment.
II. Related Art
In a terrestrial communication environment, a WCD can receive communication signals from a plurality of geographically distributed base stations. In a satellite-based communication system, the WCD can receive communication signals associated with a plurality of different satellite beams of one or more satellites. The WCD exchanges signals, referred to as traffic channel signals, with the base stations and/or satellites when engaged in a call, maintaining a communication link. While engaged in the call, the WCD can handoff between different base stations and/or satellite beams using known techniques, thereby maintaining seamless call coverage as the WCD moves relative to the base stations and/or satellite beams.
When the WCD is not engaged in a call or an active communication link, the WCD can operate in an idle state or mode to conserve resources. When in that mode, the WCD can operate in a paging mode. In the paging mode, the WCD has the option of entering and then remaining in a power-conserving sleep state during relatively long periods of time. The WCD periodically transitions from the sleep state to an awake state for a relatively short period of time to monitor paging signals transmitted from the base stations and/or associated with the satellite beams.
Often, the WCD may not be able to receive a paging signal associated with a base station or satellite beam because of a signal blockage, or because the WCD has moved out-of-range with respect to a coverage zone (often referred to as a cell) associated with the base station or one or more satellite beams. In either case, it is desirable for the WCD to maintain seamless paging coverage.
When the WCD is idle, the paging mode provides a mechanism for delivering messages to the WCD over a paging channel, while enabling the WCD to use the sleep state to reduce power consumption. There is a general need to use improved techniques for further reducing power consumption in the WCD while the WCD is idle, and operating in the paging mode.